Finding Vegeta
by pallyndrome
Summary: A multi-chapter sequel to Because of You. Vegeta decides it's time for a change, and a series of events shock the other Z fighters with the secrets revealed.
1. Prologue

The prince of saiyans knelt on the lush grass in the middle of the beautiful meadow full of flowers. On the ground in front of him rested a circle of white stone. Almost imperceivable burns showed where it had been carved by ki.

Vegeta's gloved fingers placed a tiny shard of blue stone onto the smooth stone. Gathering energy into his hand, he used his thumb to press the shard into the stone until it was irrevocably imbedded.

"Mumma," He whispered, "This is where I leave you. I need to be less like you and more like me. But don't think for a second that I don't still care for you."

Sighing, he pushed the stone into the soil, then replaced the tuft of grass and earth he had removed earlier on top, hiding the saiyan mourning stone.

.

.

.

Bunny and Boxers Briefs were enjoying a lazy evening on their favourite balcony, relaxed on their favourite swing chair, cradling wine glasses and each other. They were too caught up in enjoying each other's company to notice how bright the stars were that night.

Nor did they notice the arrival of their resident saiyan. But then, his landing was nearly soundless.

Finally they realised he was kneeling before their chair. He looked small like that, his hair merging with the night sky, his eyes like black holes gazing at them.

As they looked down at him, he hesitated, then put one small gloved hand on their clasped hands. Somehow Mr and Mrs Briefs knew not to speak. The prince took a big breath, and finally said with a quiet but steady voice:

'Since I was very young I have been merely surviving... I need you now to teach me how to live.'

Mr Brief's eyebrows shot up into his hair line, but next to him, Bunny had a happy smile forming on her face.

.

.

.

From author:

This is set 2 years after Because of You. I intend it to be a multi-chapter fic, but I doubt I'll have chapters out very often – it depends on when I come up with them in my head. Be prepared for surprises in this story – my view of Vegeta's past is quite different from the norm.

But I hope you enjoy reading my story. Sorry this prologue is so short, but I needed this to set the story. Please review! I appreciate all reviews a lot!

Oh, and this is not a yaoi - that may surprise you in later chapters :)

...and of course i do not own DBZ or it's characters (though i intend to introduce characters of my own eventually).

......p.s. does anyone know how to put spaces in these things without putting a dot or something on each line? it won't let me save normal spaces between paragraphs...


	2. Ch 1: Deaths In The Family

This is chapter 1. It is set 1 year after the prologue. Trunks is 21, Bra is 11.

.

.

.

The meadow now had many lumps in the grass in between the flowers. Near the edge of the trees a small man with flame-shaped hair was covering up the latest mourning stone, but he was in a good mood, humming to himself as he worked.

.

.

On the other side of the country, Bunny and Boxers Briefs were in their limousine being driven to a Capsule Corp luncheon.

Their chauffeur didn't see the truck until it was too late.

.

.

Back in the meadow the prince of saiyans gasped in shock and pain. Slowly sagging onto the grass, his eyes staring but not seeing, his right hand gripped his chest.

His left hand managed to fumble in the hidden pocket of his jacket, pulling out a little black mini-capsule. Pressing his thumb into the scanner, the mini-capsule recognised his thumbprint and released an epi-pen. Shaking now, gritting his teeth so hard they almost cracked, Vegeta shoved the epi-pen's syringe into his thigh. His electric ki that was suddenly thrumming in the air around him took a few moments to dissipate. Then his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

.

.

Piccolo was meditating behind the waterfall his cave when he heard an incessant ringing. Scowling, he cracked an eye open and glared at his mobile phone near the wall where he kept his few possessions. He grumbled, then lowered himself to the ground and stood up, stomping over to the phone and flipping it open.

"What?"

"Piccolo! I need you to get to Vegeta." Dende's voice was urgent, and Piccolo immediately knew the situation was serious.

"Why? What's the emergency?"

"It's just like he told us might happen. He's at that meadow you found him at 2 weeks ago-"

"Who died?"

"...Bulma's parents."

Piccolo swore, and flipped the phone closed. Materialising his usual white cape, he took off towards the meadow.

.

.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Trunks were just being told the news. Bulma picked up Bra from school and Trunks picked up the only survivor of the collision with the truck – Dr Brief's cat Kitty. Over the next few days the rest of the Z gang were informed, and 2 days after the accident they all gathered to pay their respects at the funeral. All except Vegeta, and this did not go unnoticed by anyone.

.

.

Piccolo had found Vegeta comatose in the meadow as the sun set. He wrapped the smaller man in his cape and flew him to the lookout. As the days went by, Dende monitored the prince of saiyans' condition while Piccolo stood guard. Mr Popo made sure the prince ate and drank during his brief moments of consciousness.

.

.

The day after the funeral the Z gang and all of Mr and Mrs Briefs' friends and business partners gathered in the spacious Capsule Corp living room to hear the reading of the will. 20 minutes in, a certain announcement in the will brought shocked silence to the room. Then, while everyone was sharing confused glances, Bulma Briefs stood up. Just at that moment, the door opened, though no one noticed, all eyes on Bulma.

She screamed "I don't believe this! That little sneak! That thief, that bastard!"

Turning, in her rage she noticed only one face in the crowd of people; the one that had just stepped in the door.

"You! How could you? After everything we gave you, everything we did for you, this is how you repay us?"

By now people were beginning to mutter to each other in embarrassment and leave the room. Most of the Z gang were moving to support Bulma, while the rest continued to look confused. And while Bulma began to scream "And don't you for a moment think that you're getting away with this! You may have all the ki, but I have all the power! I want you out of this house! Out of my life! Go away and never come back! Leave the country, leave the planet, I don't care, just go! I never want to see you again!", one little blue-haired girl flew over the crowd to land in front of her father.

Vegeta, bewildered, got the gist of what Bulma was saying, but really only had ears for his little girl, who had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Why weren't you there Daddy? You promised you'd always be there for me but you weren't! I was sad and I needed you!"

No one noticed the howling black cat claw it's way up Vegeta's back to cling to his shoulder.

Bra thumped her little fists on her Dad's stomach, each thump unknowingly hurting the still weak saiyan. "You broke your promise! Mum's right! Go away! And Trunks is right too! We're better off without you!"

In the next second she was hitting nothing but air, and she looked up to see the dot that was her father disappearing into the distance, leaving a scowling Namek standing on the front porch looking about ready to explode.

.

.

.

From the author: I hope to come out with the next 2-3 chapters soon. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I hope you like it. Please review :)


	3. Ch 2: Bra's Video

Chapter 2! All – no, some – will be explained. :) Oh, and Rocket and April are both 4 years old.

.

.

.

Piccolo glared at the tear-faced little girl in front of him.

"Did it ever occur to you that your father might have been _unable_ to come to you?"

Then he stepped past her and into the living room. Everyone but the Z gang had left for the backyard where the caterers were serving them a hastily-put-together snack.

"What made you speak such cruelty to him?" Piccolo snarled at Bulma. With a glare she called loudly for her lawyer, Mr Brown, who shuffled reluctantly inside again.

"Mr Brown, read that awful bunch of lies again," Bulma demanded.

Mr Brown took his time to wipe his reading glasses before picking up the Briefs' hand-written will.

"We leave the business of Capsule Corporation, and all business assets to our daughter, Bulma-"

"The next part!"

"...And we leave our home, the Capsule Corporation compound, as well as all of our pets to our son Vegeta Briefs-"

"You see? He must have tricked them!"

"...under the condition that he allow the continued residence and use of said properties by our aforementioned daughter and her family. We declare that we adopted Vegeta Briefs as our son on the 3rd of Mar-"

"That's only 2 months ago!" Screamed Bulma, "He's been planning this all along! Who knows, he could even have had a hand in their deaths!"

"Now Bulma, that's stretching it a bit." Chichi interrupted.

"There is no sane reason why my parents would have adopted that no-good slacker! They must have been forced to sign the papers-"

Piccolo then entered the argument, as did numerous others. Soon the room was divided, with Bulma, Yamcha, Tien and Launch, Krillin and Marron, Oolong, Trunks and a tentative Chichi on one side, and Piccolo, 17, Buu, Goku, Mr Satin and Goten on the other, leaving Videl and Gohan, 18, and Roshi unsure where they wanted to stand.

The children (Bra, Pan, 18 and Krillin's second daughter April, and Tien's son Rocket) stood bewildered and unnoticed to one side until Bra finally slipped away and ran down the long corridor to her room. Pan dragged April and Rocket along as she followed her friend.

.

Reaching her room, Bra threw herself down on her bed and cried into the pillow. Pan let April and Rocket go at the door, and tentatively approached.

"Bra," she murmured, putting a hand on her back, "Are you ok?"

"It's all my fault!" Bra burst out, sitting up so she could talk. "Daddy left and he's not coming back!"

"But I don't think-" Pan tried to say but Bra interrupted her.

"And now everyone hates Daddy! Why doesn't anyone like him?"

"I like hi-"

"He's never going to come home if everyone hates him! I know he makes himself look all tough, but I know he feels it inside! Oh, what am I going to do?"

Pan by now had given up trying to reason with her friend, and was sitting on the bed swinging her legs aimlessly.  
Just then there was a little pop and both girls turned to see Rocket and April having just pulled a locked draw out of Bra's dresser. Before Bra could yell at them, Rocket grabbed something inside and trotted over to give it to Bra.

Bra wiped her eyes and stared at the little disc in her hand. It was labelled 'The Real Dad' in lacy pink handwriting.

"Of course!" She cried, "This will fix everything! Come on, we have to get everyone to watch this video!"

.

.

~~~~~ Bra's video ~~~~~

.

"Ok daddy-cam, I want you to do a really good job at filming daddy." The camera focused on Bra's face. "I've made you a cloak so you're invisible, but he'll hear you if you make any noise, so be quiet!" She pointed the camera upwards. "He's doing his fly-around-the-planet thing that he does every year, so your first film will be of him zooming past on his first round. Oh, here he comes now!"

The camera zoomed in on a light in the sky that swept by at tremendous speeds.

.

_~~change of scene~~_

_._

"Why do you want the dragon ball radar?" Bulma asked.

"I want to wish my tail and the moon back. I don't feel complete without it... I already asked Dende and he agreed." Vegeta was standing in the doorway to her office, struggling to keep from scowling at her.

"Well there is no way I'm letting you, or any of the other saiyans wreak havoc as a giant monkey. So the answer is no." Bulma turned back to her computer.

"Unlike Kakarot, I am in control of my oozaru form. And no one else would have a tail. There is no danger."

"You're assuming I would trust you with such a power."

"What reason do you have not to trust me?" Vegeta seemed geniunely puzzled.

"Well lets see now..." Bulma gave Vegeta a mocking smile. "You do remember how you prematurely bought my freedom during that mishap arrest on my ambassadorial trip to the United Planets convention, don't you? Where you insisted on, how did you put it, 'performing a service' for them so they would release me, when you should have just waited the 2 hours it would take for the proper protocol to assure my release in a professional manner."

"I told you woman, I did no harm to anyone. You should be thankful I got you out of there!"

"I was perfectly fine! And you, a saiyan with no talent for anything other than killing innocent people, 'perform a service', and you expect me to believe you did not harm anyone? Why don't you just tell me exactly what it is you did?"

"It is none of your business what I did! You should be grateful that I helped you. You have no idea what they planned to do to you!"

"Oh please, they were bound by the law, just like everyone else at the convention."

"That's not true, they-"

"Enough, Vegeta! I am not going to give you the radar - you don't deserve it! Now go away and leave me in peace."

Bulma shoved Vegeta into the hallway, Vegeta letting her do so because of his shock at her words, and slammed the door on his last words.

"But I have a feeling I'm going to need it..."

.

.

An ice-covered landscape. Vegeta seemed to be gliding about, dressed in what looked like a thick wet suit. His face was white in the cold and his hair was beginning to freeze at the edges.  
The camera zoomed out to reveal ice skates on his feet. He glanced at the camera as he passed, then continued to skate around the frozen pond, arms not so much crossed, as hugging himself in an effort to keep warm. But his face was serenely peaceful.

.

.

"Bra! Give that back to me right now!" Vegeta scowled at his young daughter, who was poised on the top of her wardrobe holding a little blue capsule triumphantly in one hand.

"Only if you promise to show me what's in it!" Bra squealed.

After having chased her around the house and grounds for an hour, Vegeta was close to being desperate. As much as he hated giving in, he would have to settle for a compromise.

"I will show you _some_ of what is in it, if you come down and give it to me _right now_."

In a second Bra was in her daddy's arms, grinning happily. "Show me! Show me! Show-"

"Alright! Just be quiet, or your voice will burst my eardrums!"

Vegeta sat with his daughter on her bed, and opened the PIN-protected capsule to reveal a small red velvet bag. Bra could hardly contain her excitement. She had caught her dad carrying this capsule around many times, and was sure it would be full of royal treasure – her dad was a prince after all.

Reaching into the bag, the prince of saiyans pulled out...a broken chip of blue crystal, two pieces of official-looking paper, a tarnished and dented ring with a cracked red jewel, a photo so worn it was impossible to tell what it was a photo of, two generic mini capsules, a splintered black twig, and a scrap of heavy embroidered cloth.

"So I have shown you some of what is in the capsule." Vegeta swept everything back in the bag and encapsulated it again.

"But you have to explain what they all are!" Bra cried.

"That was not part of the deal." Vegeta stood up.

The camera zoomed in on the face of an 11-year-old that is about to explode – then cut to:

.

.

The grand entrance hall to the Satin Mansion.

"Oh, Mr Vegeta!" Mr Satin, looking a little portly in his old age, hurried down the grand staircase to catch Vegeta just about to leave. "Do you have a moment?"

Buu looked curiously at his two friends, often-at-odds friends. Vegeta frowned, but turned towards Earth's supposed hero.

"I have something for you." Mr Satin seemed a bit nervous, sweat showing on his forehead. Digging a hand into his pocket, he retrieved an envelope and handed it to Vegeta.

Opening it and looking at the paper it contained, Vegeta's frown dissolved. In fact, he looked a bit bewildered.

"It's an Earth citizenship application." Mr Satin explained hurriedly, "One of the first to be officially released to an alie- foreigner. All you need to do is fill out the form and send it in. I've put myself down as a reference so you'll definitely get accepted, and you won't need to pass a test or anything like that."

Vegeta just continued to stare at the writing on the paper.

"I wanted to thank you for all the help you've given Buu, and well I thought this would be a good way to show it. So there's no need for thanks or anything like that." Mr Satin quickly added, "It was just a little thing... um, well, I'd best be going. Lovely talking to you." He took a few nervous steps backwards, and walked back into his mansion.

Buu was happily whistling through his head pipes, sure that Vegeta was pleased. And sure enough, Vegeta murmured "...thank you...", too late for Mr Satin to hear.

.

.

Vegeta's scowling face. In the background, Yamcha's voice could be heard.

"Looks like Vegeta's being his usual cranky self." Laughter. "I mean who does he think he is? We let him stay here out of the kindness of our hearts, knowing he's done the worst things imaginable, and how does he thank us? He glares at us and calls us names!"

"And he thinks he's a prince." Yajirobe's voice pipes up. "What kind of prince spends his life licking Frieza's boots, then following Goku around pretending to be better than him. I mean, Goku's the best kinda guy there is! Vegeta will never be anything more than Goku's ahole of a sidekick."

"Why does he hang around here anyway?" Tien's voice. "It's not like any of us want him here."

The camera followed Vegeta as he moved inside, then into a bathroom. After closing the door, he rested his forehead against the mirror. Zooming in, the camera caught what looked like a tear before with a tiny flash of ki it was gone.

.

.

It was night, and the camera showed Vegeta in navy blue slacks but no shirt, standing in the middle of nowhere. A few seconds later one of the stars in the sky got bigger, and became a green and white blob, then Piccolo landed next to the saiyan.

"17 thinks that you're losing too much sleep this way, saiyan." Piccolo pulled his cape around himself against the cold. "So he's decided you can come sleep with us."

Vegeta made no movement and Piccolo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Saiyan, I am freezing my antennae off here, and I don't need the android yelling at me if I return without you. You've got to be even colder than me. So come on!"

Piccolo turned and flew a short way, then waited. A few moments passed, then Vegeta flared his ki and followed the namek into the night.

.

.

Vegeta was just exiting the CC kitchen, carrying an enormous platter of chopped meat and vegetables. The camera followed him as he walked down the path to the habitat enclosure that Dr Briefs had had built many years ago. As the prince walked, small dogs, cats and dinosaurs started to follow him.

He reached the large glass door and stood still to be scanned, then the door opened. Once inside he followed the path to a big watering hole in the middle of the indoor jungle, and placed the platter on the ground. Larger dinosaurs started to appear at the edges of the clearing, sniffing the air eagerly. Following them came wolves and bears, lions, tigers, and hyenas, all seemingly tolerant of each other. Finally into the clearing stomped an enormous T-Rex.

Vegeta calmly let them all sniff him, stroking the furred animals behind the ears, even letting the T-Rex nuzzle him affectionally. He seemed happy to sit there on the grass with the pets and wild animals, accepted as one of them.

.

.

A room set up as a classroom with a computer-whiteboard and a single large desk and chair.

On that chair sat Buu, twirling his extra-large pencil in his chubby hands. At the whiteboard stood Vegeta, writing a large letter C on the board.

"What is this letter, Buu?" Vegeta asked the pink creature, who let out some steam from his head pipes in concentration.

"Um... C?"

"Yes, and what food starts with the letter C?"

Buu didn't have to think long. "Cake!"

"And..."

"Croissants! Chocolate!" Buu clapped his hands happily.

Vegeta took a capsule from his pocket and opened it onto the desk. When the smoke cleared, there on the table lay a huge cake, a croissant, a custard tart and a big slab of chocolate.

"You forgot custard tarts."

Buu couldn't contain himself for more than a moment, devouring the food in seconds.

The camera zoomed in on what looked like a tiny smile on Vegeta's face as he watched Buu happily gorge himself.

.

.

"But what did I do wrong?"

Vegeta was stirring a giant bowl of cookie dough faster than the eye can see while Bunny attended to the stove.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie." She said, "I'm sorry to say that we've all spoilt the boy a little too much over the years, but how he treats you is no one's fault. I can't understand what he's thinking."

She sighed, then turned to smile at Vegeta reassuringly. "You're doing everything you can. I'm sure he'll come around one day."

Bunny brought the pans over and showed the prince how to scoop the cookie dough into round blobs. She read Vegeta's impassive face like an open book.  
"I know you want to fix it somehow, but the best thing you can do right now is what you're already doing. Be a father to him as much as he'll let you. And focus on the good things you already have. Your father and I will always love you, and you know Bra loves you. You're finally making some friends, and you know all the animals adore you." Bunny gave Vegeta a quick hug. "You're trying so hard, and I'm so proud of you! Life will get even better, just you wait!"

.

.

Vegeta was peering into the camera lens, wearing a pair of dorky glasses. There was a clicking noise and a piece of curved metal appeared on the screen from where he'd pulled it off the camera. He produced a tiny pair of plyers and seemed to be fiddling with the controls.

"I can't believe I'm fixing this for you, princess." He murmured. Done, he replaced the exterior piece of metal and put away the plyers.

"And you'd better not show anyone what's on this camera!"

.

~~~~ _end of video ~~~~_

.

There was silence.

When Bra had come screaming into the room, they'd all thought it better to let her play her video if she would just be quiet. The saiyans' ears were hurting, not to mention Piccolo's. They'd pretty much argued themselves into corners anyway, and a break was welcome. And they felt they should spoil Bra a little because she was so upset earlier.

Now that they'd watched the video, many of them were forced to face the sides of Vegeta that they'd always told themselves did not exist. Others were merely being assured that their view of him was on the right track, though there were things they hadn't known – some that worried them, some that made them want to attack certain people with Chichi's frying pan.

Eventually they all made their excuses, gathered up the children, and went home.

Over the next few days they discussed with each other what had happened, and eventually, whether they were still angry with Vegeta or not, they sought him out to discuss things, apologise or even confront him. They soon realised that he was nowhere to be found.

Bra missed him desperately, and Piccolo, 17, Buu, Goku and Goten tried looking for him. Eventually they asked Dende, who said he did not think the prince was on the planet any longer.

They were considering getting a ship ready to look for him, though Bulma was not keen on using up CC resources on such a quest, but before they would decide on anything, something happened that would affect all of them.

.

Earth was invaded.

.

.

.

_From the author_: so sorry this has taken me so long but it's finally done! I have ideas for the next chapter already. I hope you like it. Please review! Oh and thank you so much to the people who put me on their favourite story list. And to my lone reviewer – you helped me want to keep writing this!


	4. Ch 3: The Invasion

They were called the Teretkuns, a band of space pirates that had got their hands on the biggest haul they ever imagined getting. They found the remains of a space port with highly developed technology, and soon after they found what the crazy genius inventor had left, a small ship with a computer for a captain that was shipping the last invention to a secure location. This invention was a machine that could neutralise ki fighting.

.

They may have been reckless, but the Teretkuns weren't stupid. They decided to test their newfound machine on what they considered to be a relatively easy target. A recent edition to the United Planets, Earth was, in their opinion, ripe for the picking except for one thing. Rumour had it that some of the universe's greatest ki fighters resided there. But now the Teretkuns had the machine, and they could use it to defeat the earthling fighters and make a name for themselves that would be feared all over the universe!

.

Capsule Corps' sensors detected the invaders as they approached the planet. Bulma was quick to notify the z fighters and the Earth's president. She assured the president that the z fighters could handle whatever threat they would be facing. The fighters gathered to meet the collection of ships at their estimated landing spot. What they did not realise was that the Teretkuns planned to attack multiple locations at the one time, with the machine to be used first against the fighters, then spread with probes over the rest of the planet. And their plan worked without a hitch.

.

Goku, along with Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, who had gone to meet the ship, felt their ki fading, but they still tried desperately to fight the invaders with hand to hand fighting. However without their ki to give them strength and speed, they were quickly overwhelmed and captured.

.

Bulma was watching the fight from a satellite camera, and tried to warn the Earth president but she was too late. The Earth military was unprepared, and hit by superior weaponry all over the globe. There were heavy casualties at first, and the president was soon overwhelmed and surrendered to the invaders. Within hours the Teretkuns had claimed Earth as their first conquest.

.

Bulma also warned the rest of the z gang. The androids, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi and Tien tried to fight together, but met a similar fate as the saiyans and Piccolo. Buu managed to hold off the invaders from Hercule's compound at first by turning several invaders into chocolate, but was soon overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Chichi, Videl, and Launch were able to take the children and hide in Bulma's bunker under Capsule Corps, which she had made especially for this kind of situation.

.

Hercule and Bulma bravely gave themselves up to the invaders, hoping to help the president with negotiations. They might have been able to help if it wasn't for a certain cowardly samurai.

.

Yajirobe and Oolong had been watching the fight on television (stations from all over the world sent cameramen to record what they thought would be an easy victory) at Kame House. When they saw it's disastrous conclusion, they panicked, and tried to fly to the Lookout so they could hide in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But their noisy flight was quickly noticed by one of the Teretkun's ships, thought fortunately the Lookout remained undiscovered. Upon their capture, Yajirobe, hoping to buy his freedom, told his captors all about the dragon balls. Even Oolong thought he was stupid for doing so.

.

Over the next few days one thing became clear to the Teretkuns: they had found a much bigger gold mine than they expected. Quickly becoming obsessed with the idea of a magic dragon that could grant wishes, they brought the captured fighters, the machine that kept them weak, and Bulma, to Capsule Corps, where Yajirobe told them the dragon ball radar was kept. When Bulma refused to give it to them, they began to beat the fighters in an attempt to convince her. Chichi, Videl and Launch watched, horrified, through the CC cameras from the bunker below ground, covering the children's eyes and ears. Amidst all this chaos, one little girl cried for her daddy. And far away in outer space, her daddy heard.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Dende had a surprise visit from the only z fighter that had not been captured. Together they discussed options to end the current crisis, then the z fighter returned to his ship and headed to Capsule Corps.

.

At the CC compound, the Teretkuns were getting ready to begin beating the next z fighter, having already incapacitated Goku and Piccolo the day before. They could have killed them, but they figured they had a lot of time to think about this, and they might make good hostages further along the track.

.

A tear-stained Bulma was trying to look brave as she stood between two enormous Teretkuns, still refusing to give them the dragon ball radar. She was the only one to notice what looked to everyone else like a small dinosaur similar to all the others roaming the compound. She remembered her mother gleefully boasting about how smart that particular dinosaur was. The dinosaur caught her eye, then flashed her a little card it held in its paw that read: "Where is the radar? - V".

.

Now Bulma wasn't stupid. She knew this could be a trick the invaders were using to try to get her to talk. But they seemed to be having a lot of fun beating her friends, and how would they have thought to use one of her mother's pets, let alone be able to convince it to give her a message. And while a part of her still felt that Vegeta had betrayed her parents, she knew he loved Bra, and would do anything to help her. So she caught the little dinosaur's eye, then looked carefully at the fountain in front of the balcony, then back again to the dinosaur. It blinked at her, glanced at the fountain, then turned and trotted into the bushes. A few minutes later the most terrible sound she had ever heard rang clearly throughout the compound.

.

It sounded like a woman shrieking, but it tortured her ears and she fell to the ground trying to block her ears with her hands. All around her, Teretkuns and z fighters alike fell to the ground in agony, unable to function. Out of the corner of her eye, Bulma thought she saw Vegeta in the bushes, crouched with his hands over his ears. And out of the bushes emerged two metal figures.

.

The first looked like a giant metallic ant that scuttled across the ground towards the fountain. The second was like a metal dinosaur, guns mounted on his shoulders pointing at the Teretkuns. The ant inspected the fountain, then motioned to the dinosaur, which promptly blew up the fountain. When the dust cleared, it revealed a smooth metal surface in the ground with a screen asking for a pin code.

.

The ant stuck one long thin appendage into the usb slot, and a few seconds later the lid popped up. The ant seemed to stare into the container in confusion, then reached in and took out two dragon ball radars and seven dragon balls. Bulma remembered she'd had the terrible duo (trunks and goten) gather them years ago so she'd have them in case of emergencies. She watched in fear as the ant glanced at Vegeta, then at its companion, before turning back to the dragon balls and seeming to say something with it's metallic beak-like mouth.

.

Immediately the sky darkened and light rushed out of the dragon balls, forming into an enormous dragon in the sky. Only Bulma managed to watch this happen, as everyone else was in too much agony from the continued shrieking noise. She was glad she had learned to read lips as she watched what the dragon said to the ant.

"I will grant two wishes. State them now."

Bulma couldn't see what the ant said as it was facing the dragon.

"Why should I grant wishes to a machine?"

The ant gestured towards Vegeta in the bushes.

"Very well. Your wishes have been granted."

.

The dragon disappeared. At the same time Bulma saw Vegeta flinch, a blood-streaked tail erupting from his lower back. He craned his head to look into the sky, hands still held tightly over his ears. Bulma looked too, and there in the early morning sky was a full moon. Then the shrieking suddenly ended.

.

Confused, she and everyone but Vegeta and his machines looked around, trying to work out what had just happened. Then, before the Teretkuns could get back on their feet, there was a roar from behind the bushes, and Bulma saw the morphing body of Vegeta forming into a giant monkey – an oozaru. He was wearing his traditional armour, which stretched to fit his new form. Vegeta the oozaru fingered his ears tenderly while the Teretkuns simply stared dumbfounded. Then Vegeta turned and with one sweep of his massive paw, threw the largest group of Teretkuns into the air. The other invaders turned their guns on the oozaru, but they hardly made an impact on Vegeta's tough fur.

.

Ignoring them, Vegeta punched a massive hole in the ground, which Bulma soon saw was a hole in the roof of her lab as Vegeta gently picked her up and placed her inside. His massive snout filled the hole above her as he said in a voice loud enough to almost knock her over,"Turn off the cameras. I don't want the children to see this." She stared at him, not comprehending. He turned to throw off a persistent Teretkun with a sword, then roared at her "Now woman! Turn off the cameras!"

.

As he turned back to the Teretkuns, Bulma was astonished to hear him roar: "Fe Fi Fo Fum! I smell the blood of Teretkun!"

.

Far below in the CC bunker, Bra and the children giggled and cheered happily for her dad, before Bulma finally turned off the cameras. Vegeta then proceeded to kill all the Teretkun with his bare hands – paws, before leaping into the air and landing feet first on the ki-blocking machine, completely destroying it.

.

At the same time as Vegeta was taking down the main force of the invaders, ships were appearing all over the globe, combating the other forces of the invaders. Humans all over the world watched in wonder as they were freed by strange tall white people in sleek white ships.

.

Finally there was only a small force of Teretkuns left, which occupied the planet's headquarters, holding the president and Hercule hostage. Vegeta, who had left the z fighters to care for each other at CC, changed back into his normal form, then flew his cloaked ship to the headquarters. Though the ki-blocking machine was destroyed, it would take a few hours for the fighters to be able to access their ki again. But Vegeta had come prepared.

.

With his ship hovering over the headquarters building, he guided his computer to lock onto the ki signatures of the remaining Teretkun. Then he shot the bullets he'd enfused with ki in outer space into the building, instantly killing the Teretkuns and freeing the hostages.

.

Vegeta finally relaxed and moved his ship back into orbit. He was far from happy though. Beside him was a piece of broken wreckage from the ki-blocking machine. Vegeta glanced at it again, though he'd already examined it in detail on his way to the headquarters building. He rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand, murmuring to himself, "It's all my fault."

.

.

.

Well finally another chapter! Thank you for being so patient. I'm sorry if it's fast paced and short, but at least it's there. Thanks again to my reviewer and those who put this story in their favourites. Next chapter – the z gang deals with the consequences of the Teretkun's invasion and Bra's video.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, yes I named the invaders teretkuns cause it rhymes with fe fi fo fum (which is a line from jack and the bean stalk if you don't know).


	5. Ch 4: Questions

When the z fighters had each had a senzu bean, they took a moment to come to terms with what had happened. The children were ecstatic to be back with their parents, and having seen none of the fighting, they were under the impression that it was all a lot of fun. However, Piccolo was starting to lose patience with Bra who would not stop asking him where her father had got to.

.

Bulma realised that she would be needed at the President's headquarters, so she gathered Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Krillin to go with her. Before they left Piccolo had a private talk with Yajirobe, who promptly fainted.

.

They arrived at the headquarters to be ushered immediately into the President's office. After they had introduced themselves to the President, Mr Sabio, the secret service agents in the room suddenly drew their weapons and threw themselves in front of their president. Their guns were pointed towards a impassive-faced saiyan slipping into the room via the window.

"It's ok, it's ok," Goku reassured the agents, "That's Vegeta, he just saved the planet!"

The other z members there confirmed Goku's statement, and Mr Sabio motioned for his agents to lower their weapons.

"Welcome, Mr...ah..." the President said.

"Vegeta." The prince announced. "Vegeta Briefs".

"Now hold on a second," Bulma exclaimed, "you can use that name-"

Gohan quickly grabbed Bulma's shoulder as he whispered "Now is not the time to talk about that! He just saved us, give him the benefit of the doubt, for now."

Just as Mr Sabio was about to question Bulma, as Vegeta glared at her, a communications expert poked her head into the office.

"Mr President, the white ships are broadcasting a message asking to open a conference with us, would you like to speak to them?"

Sabio nodded, and the woman used a remote to prompt a giant screen to lower out of the roof. Soon an image appeared on it.

.

It was of what looked like a very tall human, though it's skin and hair were completely white, making it hard to tell where skin ended and hair began. It was also hard to tell it's gender. It stood on a white background with an insignia on the wall behind it. It began to speak.

"We, the Snowens of Planet Snow, extend Greetings to the leaders of Earth and the prince of Saiyans. By our actions today we pay our _final_ respects to the Saiyans, our former allies, and to Prince Vegeta, the last of the saiyan royalty." He bowed towards Vegeta, "Know that such an action will not be repeated. However, we are open to diplomatic relations with the people of Earth. We will send you the details needed to contact us for the beginning of relations between our peoples. Having said that, we bid you farewell as our forces depart your planet."

.

The screen went blank, and rolled up into the roof. The President tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I remember you now, Mr Briefs, or should I call you Prince Vegeta? You were one of the first foreigners to be awarded Earth citizenship. Mr Satin sponsored you, I believe?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. And please call me Vegeta."

Bulma stared at him, she expected him to be at least a little rude to a stranger, especially one of rank. But he seemed perfectly at ease with the political situation.

"I must extend my heart-felt gratitude for saving our planet, Mr Vegeta." The President began. "However, I do require something of an explanation. Would you and your friends join my cabinet and I for a debriefing?"

Vegeta nodded once again, and the agents soon ushered them all into a large room with a long table half filled with well-dressed men and women. Some looked a little the-worse-for-wear given the recent situation. The z gang were given seats next to the President.

"My cabinet and I have been briefed on the events that occurred up until your arrival Mr Vegeta, and I think we have a reasonable understanding of what ki is and how it used by warriors such as yourself. Could you please explain first, how you heard of our predicament while you were elsewhere in the galaxy?"

"I tapped into the Capsule Corporations' system to keep an eye on planetary events, as I have some interest in keeping my home safe while I am gone. It took me a day to then ready the necessary back up and escort them here."

"You were on a Capsule Corp ship, I assume?" One of the gentlemen asked.

"Impossible." Bulma interrupted. "None of our ships were missing."

"It was my own ship, one I had aquired long before I first came to Earth." Vegeta explained.

Gohan and Bulma exchanged questioning glances, as they had never heard of such a ship.

"And you arranged for your allies, the Snowens, to accompany you?"

"Yes. I knew from the information I'd received from CC's system that this would not be a battle to be won with ki. I needed an army, and fortunately I was able to negotiate for one. I doubt I will be able to do so again."

"I hear you used a different tactic for the forces controlling Capsule Corps."

"Yes. The Teretkuns at CC had a few fighters that were immune to the effects of the ki-blocker, and so required a different method to subdue."

"I understand you...turned into a giant ape? How exactly did that come about?"

"All saiyans can turn into oozaru when looking at a full moon. It is a very powerful transformation, and fortunately I was trained to control it."

"But it is not the correct time for a full moon." One of the ladies pointed out.

"Yes. That is where the dragon balls came in."

Bulma gasped and said quickly. "Ah, what Vegeta means is-"

"No woman, it is time they knew. It is a power to be used for the planet, not just for our individual desires. You yourself once said you trusted this man, so do you, or don't you?"

Bulma's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Piccolo and Gohan were nodding, agreeing with Vegeta.

"You wouldn't be talking about the seven legendary wish-granting dragon balls, by any chance?" An elderly gentleman asked.

"You've heard of them?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, it's told of in folklore." The President motioned to him to continue. "Legend has it that if you collect all seven dragon balls, you may awaken a magical dragon that will grant you any wish."

"It's no legend." Vegeta replied. "The dragon balls do indeed grant wishes, 2 to be exact, within certain parameters, if you have all seven balls. Bulma, Goku and their friends have been using them for over 20 years. Usually to undo wrong done by evil masterminds. Bulma designed a radar that can find them."

While some of the men and women looked dubious, they all had their attention on what Vegeta was saying.

"Bulma fortunately had the balls gathered at CC. I used them to wish for the moon to be present, and for the return of my tail, a saiyan appendage essential for the oozaru transformation."

"And once you had subdued the forces at CC, you were able to liberate us here at this headquarters?" The President supposed.

"Yes. I had armed my ship with ki-enfused bullets and was able to lock onto the ki signatures of the Teretkun in the building to shoot them."

"Such bullets are obviously very powerful, if they can punch through several layers of reinforced concrete and steel." A young man in a suit said. "Do other nations in the galaxy have such a weapon?"

"No. It is my own design." Vegeta said.

"Mr President," Bulma said, "While I am grateful for the help provided by my...acquaintance... Vegeta, I must warn you that you cannot trust what comes out of his mouth. If you only knew the circumstances in which he first came to earth, you wouldn't-"

"Bulma," Goku argued, "Vegeta's saved the planet, what happened before doesn't matter anymore."

Bulma began to argue with Goku, each of them getting louder until finally Mr Sabio ordered them to be silent.

"I do wish to know your history, Mr Vegeta, but I would like to hear it from you."

"You can't trust what he says-" Bulma protested.

"Ms Briefs, I will reveal to you and the others in this room a little known talent of mine. I am able to tell when a person is truthful or not. So, Mr Vegeta, I would like to hear your version of how you came to Earth, and what has occurred since then."

Vegeta thought about this for a few moments. "I will tell you what you need to know, on one condition. I wish to tell you this in private, not in front of your cabinet or the z members present here."

While Bulma gasped at this, and some of the cabinet grumbled, Mr Sabio nodded. "That's very reasonable. Come, I will arrange for a private room." He led Vegeta out of the room, surrounded by secret service agents.

An hour later, the President and Vegeta returned to the room, where the others had been eating lunch.

"I want you all to know that I have heard all that Mr Vegeta had to say, and I have decided to extend to him my complete trust." Vegeta looked a little surprised at this. "I have even decided to offer him the place of Advisor." He turned to Vegeta, "Please consider the offer, Mr Vegeta, I would greatly appreciate your advice on matters of intergalaxy affairs and planetary defence. But you don't have to decide now, you may think on it for a time." He turned back to the face the room.

"Now, I want to ask more questions about these dragon balls. Would I be right in thinking that they could return our men and women who lost their lives to the Teretkuns?"

"Yes!" Goku said, "But we would need to wait a year for them to recharge."

Vegeta interrupted, "To use them for that would bring much more trouble than you have experienced in these last few days. Such an action is not something that can be hidden. Not only would you be faced with much questioning, and in some cases, chaos from the general population, if men of selfish or evil intent were to find out about the dragon balls they would try to find them themselves. You would find the planet inundated with treasure hunters, many of which would not be nice about it. There are people, and nations, on this planet and off it who are more than capable of creating havoc and destruction in order to be granted a 'wish'."

Some of the people in the room, including Gohan, Piccolo and the President, were nodding in sad agreement.

Soon the President concluded the discussion, and the members of the z gang, including Hercule, returned to CC. As they were still full of, more private, questions for Vegeta, Gohan asked him if they could discuss some things with him, as a group. Vegeta felt extremely tired, but knew that it would be better to get the questions over and done with, so he agreed. Soon he found himself in a chair in the CC loungeroom surrounded by all the adults in the z gang – the children had gone to bed early.

Vegeta swallowed his discomfort at being in a crowd, and crossed his arms. "What is it you want to know?"

Immediately he was inundated with questions, coming from all sides. "Quiet!" He yelled. "I can't hear myself think with all this noise. Start one at a time! Bulma, you look like your about to burst, you start."

Bulma glared at him. "I have _many_ questions for you Vegeta. For starters, where did you get that ship, and those robots? How did you crack into my system? And how did you train the dinosaurs to help you?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "How I got _my_ ship and robots is none of your business. All I will tell you is that I inherited them from a close friend. And _yes_, I did have _friends_ before I came to earth. I got into CC's systems because _our_ father (Bulma snorted in disgust) gave me the required codes before he passed. And as for the dinosaur, you can thank _our_ mother for that, she trained it to communicate."

"Oh, stop calling _my _parents, your parents!" Bulma shouted, "I am going to fight that adoption with all the company's power. You obviously deceived my parents-"

"How, Bulma? Your father was as much a genius as you are."

"You did somehow! And I won't let you get away with it!"

"Uhuh." Vegeta ignored her. "Who's next?"

Gohan put up his hand. "Vegeta did you know that the Teretkuns were coming?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, when you asked Bulma to use the dragon radar to wish for your tail back, you said something about you think you'll need it."

"How do you know about that?" Vegeta frowned.

Gohan paused for a second not sure whether to tell him about the video, but Buu was not so thoughtful.

"On Bra's video, Veggie!" Buu happily explained. "We all saw it!"

Vegeta's jaw dropped and his eyebrows collided in a massive frown. "What?"

Everyone was silent, and looked a little embarrassed. Vegeta closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "_Please _tell me my daughter did not show you a video about me?"

"But Vegeta," Goku said, "That would be lieing!"

Vegeta groaned, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

"Vegeta," Piccolo said, "We have all seen it and you can't change that. But it has raised questions for some of us, and I think it would be best for you to answer them. Pull yourself together, you can scold Bra later."

Vegeta scowled at Piccolo, before sighing and facing Gohan. "To answer your question, I had a bad feeling, but I had no way to prove it and I didn't want to sound like an idiot by trying to convince you all that something would happen."

"Why did you disappear after the reading of the will?" Videl asked.

"Why do you think? None of you wanted me here, so I left."

"Vegeta we do want you here-" 17 said,

"Not all of us were angry with you-" Hercule said,

"You left so quickly we had no time to sort anything out-" Piccolo said.

"I needed my space, alright? And it's a good thing I was gone, if I was here I might not have been able to save your asses."

"Vegeta, why did grandma and grandpa adopt you?" Trunks glared at his father, who felt a pang when he didn't call him at least father.

"They wanted to. It wasn't my idea, but they convinced me. I didn't want them to tell you because I knew you would react this way."

"Pfft." Bulma snorted, "More likely you just wanted my parent's house! I can't believe they left you this entire compound!"

"They what?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"Oh come on, don't act like you didn't know, you fooled them into putting you in their will. They left you this house, this land!"

"And the pets!" Buu exclaimed.

"I don't care about those lousy pets!" Bulma cried.

"Bulma, chill." Yamcha put his hand on her arm, but she shook him off, and stormed out of the room, yelling obsenities. Vegeta watched her go with a bewildered expression on his face.

"They left me this place?" He asked.

"Yes, _Vegeta_, though I'd like to know how you conned them into it." Trunks said.

"I didn't _con_ them into anything-"

"Enough!" Piccolo interrupted, "Lets not talk about that any more, it's between Bulma and Vegeta. Does anyone else have questions for Vegeta?"

A few hands went up. Piccolo motioned for Goten to ask next.

"Uncle Vegeta, why do you fly around the Earth once every year?"

Vegeta looked away, and mumbled something. Everyone looked at each other cluelessly, and Piccolo said "Louder, Vegeta."

"It's a saiyan mourning ritual."

"Who are you mourning?" Goten asked.

"I'm the last of the saiyans, boy, who do you think?"

"I'm saiyan too, Vegeta." Goku pointed out.

"You hardly count, you are too earthlike Kakarrot."

"Oh."

"I want to ask something now." Chichi said, "Vegeta, my boys never go to cold climates because they can't stand the cold, and I figure it's a saiyan thing. In the video you were skating on ice, but you were obviously quite cold, so why were you doing it?"

"That's not really any of your business." Vegeta growled, "Do I ask about your hobbies? Who else has questions?"

"Can I see what's in that little red bag of yours, Vegeta?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Hell no!"

"Why did Piccolo and 17 have to invite you to sleep with them?" Launch asked.

"That too, is none of your business!"

"But, if you're losing sleep-"

"Since when have you cared about how much sleep I get? Next!"

"Do you really need glasses?" Oolong piped up.

"So what if I do?" Vegeta growled, and Oolong swallowed nervously.

"How the hell can you be so clueless about why I can't stand you?" The room fell silent, everyone turning to look at Trunks.

"I've done nothing wrong to you, Trunks-" Vegeta said quietly.

"Bull! You've done plenty wrong! Always moping around and growling at everybody. Why can't you be like all the other fathers, why can't you be normal?"

This time it was Trunks' turn to storm out of the room, leaving Vegeta pale and silent. No one said anything for a few awkward moments. Then Vegeta quietly asked "Are there any more questions?"

"Well..." Yamcha looked a bit embarrassed. "It's not really a question, but...I wanted to say...well, I wanted to...apologise."

Vegeta looked up at him with surprise.

"I know I've said a lot of bad stuff about you over the years," Yamcha continued, "and well, today you proved you don't deserve any of it, so I want to apologise for everything I've said about you. I'm sorry, for what I said, and for upsetting you." Tien nodded along with him, while Yajirobe rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"Upsetting me?" Vegeta questioned.

"The video, saiyan." Piccolo explained.

Vegeta scowled in frustration. "Whatever you saw, I was not upset by-"

"Can it, saiyan, we all saw it. You can be the tough guy most of the time, but you gotta slip up sometime. Relax, we don't think less of you."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm done talking."

"Vegeta, before you go..." Chichi spoke, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you for getting here to help us so quickly."

Vegeta's eye twitched, and suddenly Chichi had a vision. She was running, as fast as she could, barging past everyone in her way, desperate to get there in time. She could feel her friends dieing, she knew she had to be faster, or she didn't know how she'd live without them. And just as she was nearly there, she felt one life force wink out, then the other. She screamed as she burst on to the scene of the execution, collapsing next to her friends' headless bodies.

"I thought you didn't learn to sense ki until you came to Earth?" She murmured. Only Vegeta heard her, and his eyes widened. Then he quickly exited the room. Everyone else got ready to return to their respective homes.

The next morning, Bra came downstairs to find her father eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Bulma and Trunks were no where to be seen. She happily greeted her father as she reached for some pancakes.

He did not answer her. Confused, she said it again. Usually her father at least grunted to acknowledge her. Again there was silence.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked, coming to stand by his chair.

He swallowed his mouth full and put his knife and fork down. "You disobeyed me, Bra."

"What?" She asked, "You mean what I said before you left? I'm really sorry daddy, I didn't mean any of it, I-"

"Not that, the video." Vegeta growled.

"Oh." Bra looked at her toes, avoiding his glare. "I...I was just trying to help you daddy."

He stood up abruptly. "I don't want you to help me!"

"Why not?" Bra asked, looking up, "Everyone needs help sometimes-"

"I don't want you to help me because it would put you in too much danger."

Bra looked at him cluelessly. He sighed and continued, "People who help me get hurt!"

"I don't understand..."

"And I hope you never do!"

Well, that's it for this chapter. I know it took me a while, but it's pretty long, so maybe that makes up for it? Next chapter, Goku and the gang get called to help out the kais. Oh, and I've decided to change the ages of the kids. This story now starts straight after Because of You, so Trunks is 18 and Bra is 9.


	6. Ch 5: Questions 2

President Sabio was walking through his private garden, chatting to Vegeta.

"Thank you for coming to see me. Have you thought about my offer of the position of Advisor?" Sabio asked.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Alright. In the mean time, I hope you won't mind if I ask you some more questions?"

Vegeta nodded, he'd expected as much.

"Bulma Briefs, your...adopted sister... was telling me her version of the events at Capsule Corps. She mentioned a peculiar noise that incapacitated everyone but your robots, including you. Was that your doing?"

"Yes." A pause, then "I once was friends with a Siren, a version of advanced human."

"I have heard of these humans. I believe they were taken as slaves many years ago without public knowledge, and they have advanced abilities due to experiments done on them?"

"Yes. My friend recorded her death scream and I kept it in case I ever needed it."

"Ah, I wish I could meet her in person."

"She's dead, and if you'd heard her death scream in person you wouldn't have lived to talk about it."

The President nodded thoughtfully. "I have been wondering whether to invite such exiled humans back to Earth."

Vegeta's face was impassive, but his eyes gleamed in surprise and excitement. "You would take on such a policy? Offer refuge to them?"

"It is something I would like to discuss with my cabinet, and my _advisors_..." Sabio gave Vegeta a pointed look, which Vegeta ignored.

"You have an advanced ability yourself, sir." Vegeta said.

The President nodded, "It's not widely known, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Just as I would like to keep my identity in the events of the past few days out of the public eye."

Vegeta watched the President's reaction, but there was only an impassive face to examine. "You know from what I have told you privately that if my name and role became known throughout the galaxy it would put not only myself but everyone I know in danger."

Sabio smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I've already put plans in motion to hide the identity of our saviour. Though I am afraid I cannot hide the identity of your assistants, the Snowens."

Vegeta nodded.

"Furthermore," Sabio continued, "I would predict that your name might become well known in the press soon anyway, if Bulma Briefs makes her feud with you public."

Vegeta simply nodded again, his eyes alone showing some sadness.

"I am aware of her ongoing argument with you over your actions at the United Planets meeting. I understand you organised her release, for an unknown price."  
"Yes." Vegeta bit out.

"I have looked into the matter myself, and I think I have uncovered what really would have happened to her if you had not intervened. And from what you've told me of your past, I have my suspicions about what service you performed."

Vegeta looked uncomfortable, his eyes automatically scanning for an escape route.

"My boy, calm yourself." Sabio smiled. "I will not reveal it to her, or anyone else, without your permission. But may I say, that in my opinion you saved her from much hardship, and she is wrong to accuse you."

Vegeta would not look him in the eyes, but said. "Do not be so quick to judge me innocent. Even in the recent events, I am not blameless."

The President frowned. "Please explain."

"The machine the Teretkuns used to subdue the ki fighters, I had seen it's like before. I myself rid the world of it's evil creator, and I thought I had destroyed all of her work, but obviously, I was wrong."

The President considered this for a moment, then smiled. "If that is what you are worried about, then may I just say that in my opinion you deserve to feel no guilt whatsoever, whether it be for what you did for Bulma, or the actions of the Teretkuns, or even your own past. You are, and always have been, a good soul, Vegeta Briefs."

For a moment Sabio looked into Vegeta's eyes and saw the barriers fall, showing an intense guilt and self hate that was quickly hidden again.

.

The next day Chichi dropped Pan at CC to play with Bra, and was surprised that there was only Trunks to watch over them. When she asked where Vegeta was (she knew Bulma would be at work), Bra shrugged unhappily.

"I don't know, Daddy doesn't talk to me anymore." She sniffled, and Chichi gave her a hug.

"I'm sure that's not true Bra. All daddys get angry every now and then. It's only been a day, but I bet he's already forgiven you. And he'll never stop loving you."

"Really?" Bra asked.

"Really. In fact, how about I check for you? I wanted to have a talk with him anyway."

Bra smiled. "Thanks Aunty Chichi. Tell him I'm really sorry, ok?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Chichi sent the girls upstairs to play, and began her search for Vegeta.

The Gravity Room was quiet and empty, and he didn't seem to be in the main building. Finally after much searching she wandered into a secluded part of the compound that she remembered from the Briefs' funeral. And there was the saiyan prince sitting in front of Boxers' and Bunny Briefs' gravestones. On his shoulder was Dr Brief's small black cat Kitty, clinging to Vegeta's shoulder and yowling in a way that reminded her of distraught wailing.

"Vegeta?" Chichi called, not wanting to startle him. He didn't respond. She sat down next to him and noticed that his eyes were closed. She hesitated, then thought she'd start with something he'd think was important.

"Bra is worried that you don't like her anymore."

The eyes opened and the prince turned to look at her with confusion written on his face. "What?"

"She says you're not talking to her."

Vegeta groaned. "Silly child. I disappear for a few hours and she's already panicking."

"She said that she's really sorry." Chichi continued. "I think she needs to know you still love her."

Vegeta snorted. "I do know how to look after my own child, harpy."

Rather than be offended by the nickname, Chichi felt it was a sign that he was comfortable talking to her.

"I was wondering, in that video..." She began. Vegeta scowled. "...when you were skating, well you looked so cold, and..."

"Cut to the chase woman. You didn't get around to asking this yesterday, so spit it out already."

It was Chichi's turn to scowl. "I just wanted to know if you know how to make those suits you were wearing. It obviously helped you with the cold, and Panny is dieing to learn to skate but she can't stand the cold-"

"I'll have one made for her." Vegeta interrupted.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me how the suit works?"

"No." Vegeta looked her in the eyes. "Now that we're through all that, what did you really come to talk to me about?"

Chichi was lost for words for a moment at his directness, but she was strong-minded and pulled herself together.

"Honestly, I was wondering where you were between the Briefs' accident and when you showed up at the reading of the will."

"Why do you care?"

"I was worried about yo-"  
"Bull. You don't give a damn about me."

Chichi glared at the saiyan. "Now wait just a minute here! You may be too blind to notice, but a lot of us actually do care about you! I've considered you a friend ever since you helped me out with Goten as a baby. And I'm grateful that you were such a good father figure to my boys when Goku wasn't around. So yes, I do _give a damn_ about you. Now would you tell me where you were?"

Vegeta looked the other way for a few quite moments, then said quietly. "I was ill."

"Ill?" Chichi looked surprised. "It must have been serious, you saiyans don't get sick easily. Who was looking after you?"

"Dende at the lookout. I just needed to rest for a few days, that's all."

"Is it just a coincidence that it happened to coincide with the accident and the funeral?"

"...No." Vegeta's face hardened, "But I will not explain any further. I am fine now, that is all you need to know."

Chichi could tell that she wouldn't get anything more out of him, so she left him there to go and reassure Bra.

.

A few days later Goku was looking for Vegeta. But he had it easier than his wife, since he could just teleport to his ki. Vegeta turned out to be in the CC kitchen, baking a cake. Yes, baking a cake. Goku had to rub his eyes and take a second look.

"Before you ask," Vegeta said dryly, "Bunny taught me how to cook." He turned and faced Goku. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh!" Goku grinned, "Guess what? King Kai just spoke to me, and he needs our help with something that's going on in Hell. Well, actually he said he needs _me_, but I'd feel better if you and some of the others came with me."

Vegeta dropped a pan in the sink with a clang. "So I'm just your sidekick now, am I?"

"What? Vegeta I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to." Vegeta crossed his arms, a scowl on his face.

Goku sighed, and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table to sit down.

"Vegeta," he began, "I don't think of you as just a sidekick. Without you, I couldn't have beaten half the bad guys I've defeated in the past."

Vegeta snorted disbelievingly.

Goku's face became serious. "Take the fight with kid Buu. I may have dealt the killing blow, but I wouldn't have had time to create the spirit bomb without your sacrifice, and that was all your planning! And with the Teretkuns last week, that was you saving everyone, while I didn't lift a finger!" Goku looked Vegeta in the eyes. "You're important, Vegeta, not only to me, but to the others as well. Even Bulma will realise how much she cares about you, when she finally gets over herself."

Vegeta stared at him. "I wouldn't have expected such an intelligent observation from a brain like yours."

Goku laughed. He knew Vegeta was only teasing. "So, my prince, who do you think we should take with us to help out the Kais?"

"Gohan and Piccolo. Don't invite the terrible duo, they're not mature enough for this."

"Sounds good Geta!" Vegeta scowled at him, and Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed. "I'll go round up the others! Be back in a tic!" He put his fingers to his forehead and was gone.

Vegeta realised he'd have to get one of the staff to get the cake out when it was done. Bra was at a camp, and Trunks would just let it burn. He went into the loungeroom to look for someone, when in the door barged Bulma, with Yamcha and Trunks following. She stopped before bumping into Vegeta and gave a nasty smirk.

"Good. Just the traitor I was looking for!"

Vegeta stepped back and eyed her warily. "I have not betrayed you."

Bulma ignored him. "Here." She shoved a handful of papers towards him. "These are your summons to court next week. I will get my house back, if it's the last thing I do." She ignored his bewildered expression. "And since my lawyer says you have the right to it until I win the court case, I am moving out."

Vegeta looked up at her. "Even if I wanted you gone, which I don't, the will stated that I must let you stay here."

"I don't care about what you forced _my_ parents to write in that will. I'm gone. I've already packed my things, and the children are coming with me."

Vegeta nearly choked. "What? You can't take my children!"

"Of course I can! I'm their mother!"

"And I'm their father, I have just as much right to them as you do!"

"Save it for court, traitor! My lawyers and I are going to walk all over you! And when Bra gets back from her camp, she is coming to stay with me!"

Kitty took that moment to yowl angrily from Vegeta's shoulder. Yamcha got between the two 'siblings' and tried to make the peace.

"Bulma, don't you think you might be overreacting a little? I mean look, even your father's cat thinks he's ok! And I've always thought that Kitty is a great judge of cha-"

Bulma shoved Yamcha to the side, "Shut your mouth, I didn't ask you to comment!" She turned back to Vegeta and smiled calculatingly. "You know what, I'm not cruel. I'll give you a chance. You can prove your loyalty by letting me study those robots of yours. They'll make great Capsule Corps products."

Vegeta frowned even further. "Bulma, I can't do tha-"

"Fine! See you in court!" She stomped towards the door, then stopped to say over her shoulder, "And don't think your heroics last week fooled me. I know you just used the oozaru as an excuse to wish back your tail!"

Yamcha made an apologetic face at Vegeta, then followed her out. Trunks stayed behind long enough to say: "Don't believe the nonsense Grandma told you, she was an airhead for not realising how _you_ stuffed up our relationship."

.

.

_From the author:_ Sorry, I know I said that the Help-the-kai stuff would be next, but I had to add this filler chapter in to cover some points I forgot to add to the last chapter. But on the bright side, this might be my quickest update :). Thank you to Stednie for being my loyal reviewer, and to the rest of you, please review! It really makes my day :)


	7. Ch 6: Hell

In this chapter, _italics_ _mean telepathic communication _and *means speech in another language*.

When Goku returned with Gohan and Piccolo it was to be greeted with a stone-faced Vegeta, looking a bit pale, standing in the kitchen while the oven hissed behind him. On the counter one small black cat howled from inside a cat carrying case, trying to claw its way back to Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta glared at Goku. "What are you waiting for? Take us to the kais!"

And so Goku put his fingers to his forehead and teleported them all to the Kais afterlife world. Waiting for them stood Grand Kai, who was stroking his beard with a hand that seemed to be quivering in anger. Next to him stood the Supreme Kai, who smiled on seeing Goku and his friends.

"Welcome Goku!" Supreme Kai said, "I am so glad you could come to help us with this matter!"

"I'm happy to help!" Goku replied, "What can I do for you?"

Grand Kai stepped in. "We are having trouble with some unsavoury characters in Hell. They are giving our guards trouble, using hit and run guerrilla tactics. They haven't gained much ground yet, but we need to squash this rebellion as soon as possible."

"So who are talking about here?" Gohan asked, "People like Frieza and Cell?"

"Actually," Supreme Kai said, "This is quite a diverse group that do not include many ice-jins or androids. In fact, quite a few of them seem to be saiyans, which was why I thought to call you." Grand Kai started and turned to glare at Supreme Kai, who pretended not to notice. "I am glad you brought Vegeta, because I was hoping we might be to come to a peaceful solution to this conflict."

Grand Kai scoffed. "That is a ridiculous notion. These people are from Hell – they are the worst of the worst. They deserve nothing less than to be beaten into their place."

Supreme Kai sighed. "Nevertheless, I think a peaceful outcome would be desirable. Vegeta, do you think you'd have any sway with the saiyans involved?"

Vegeta seemed to jump at the idea. "If Goku takes me to speak to certain saiyans I know, my status as their prince should help me with negotiations. It is worth a shot, by all means."

Piccolo watched Vegeta with a trained eye, noticing his hidden eagerness.

Grand Kai scowled but the Supreme Kai smiled. "I would like that very much. Please, start as soon as you can. I hope your negotiations go well."

Vegeta turned to Goku. "I'll show you a ki in my mind - you take us to it."

Goku nodded, and Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder, and concentrated. In a flash the four warriors disappeared from the kai's world and reappeared in a barren, rocky landscape. It was night, the sky a deep pink colour, with boulders scattered around as far as the eye could see.

"Don't get involved no matter what happens-" Vegeta shouted quickly, before he was suddenly caught up in battle.

Vegeta ducked and weaved, avoiding the long sword that whirred in the air seeking contact with his body. It was hard to make out who was wielding it, but it appeared to be a thin human-looking person. Goku started forward to help, but Piccolo held him back, reminding him of what Vegeta had just said.

Vegeta didn't seem to be throwing any strikes back at the figure, he only avoided her attacks. The fighter wasn't using ki to fight, but it was obviously a formidable swords-wielder. Vegeta was giving up ground, starting to be backed into a corner between boulders. A second later, Vegeta was pressed up against a boulder, the sword flying towards him. And somehow, the sword tip stopped a millimetre from his throat.

Vegeta eyed the sword, then the panting figure holding it, raising an eyebrow.

"Ve...Vegeta? Met en ai?" The swordsman – swordswoman as was now clear – stared at the prince. Vegeta smirked, and answered in the strange language.

Piccolo put his hands on Goku and Gohan's shoulders. _Kami knows their language, so I can translate_. He told them telepathically.

The sword withdrew back into its scabbard at the woman threw herself into Vegeta's arms, hugging him tightly. Now that she was still, the others could see that she was a human, a little taller than Vegeta, with jet black hair tightly braided. Her clothes were a little ragged, but she bristled with weapons – knives and swords mostly, though there were a few odd looking guns as well.

What surprised the three fighters the most was that Vegeta was hugging her back. After a quick, firm embrace, the woman drew back and gripped Vegeta's face between her hands.

*I've missed you, you dumb nutter!"* She said, *Why were you so stupid as to sneak up on me? *

Before Vegeta could answer, she continued, *How did you die? Have you been dead long? How did you get past the lizards at the gates? * She stepped back, studying him.

* Well... * Vegeta avoided her gaze. * I'm not exactly dead. *

Her eyes shot to where the non-existent halo a dead Vegeta should have would be, then took in the three z fighters watching from a distance.

*You... * Her face became red with rage, *You're here with _them_? *

Vegeta tried to approach her. *It's not what you thi-*

*How can it not be? You're here with the Kais' dogs! Have you betrayed us? Are you on their side now? *

Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her hard in the eyes. *I am _incapable_ of betraying you, Reena. You know this! You and the others are written into my DNA! * Reena scowled, but said nothing.

Vegeta sighed and let her go. *They are my friends, my pride, like you. *

Reena snorted angrily. *How can they be? They do the work of the oppressors! *

*They do what they think is right. *

*How are they so deluded if they are your friends? Haven't you told them what they are too dumb to see for themselves? *

Vegeta's face showed sadness. *It's not as easy as that. It would be pointless for me to go explaining it all – half of them barely trust me as it is. Even if they believed me, I... don't want to... spoil their happiness. Ignorance is bliss for them.*

*They are fighting against us! Their ignorance will get you killed!* Reena shouted. *Are you just going to let them walk all over us, all over _your_ plans? You say you are on our side, but you seem to have become complacent! Perhaps you are content with your life on earth? Feeling safe and loved? Is it easy to forget all of us suffering in hell? *

*It is not like that! *

*Ha! You don't even realise what it's like down here! Always fighting to keep the lizards and their cronies away! Never sure if you'll wake up to a battle! While you are safe and content in your 'Earth', like a fat, complacent-*

*At least you are together! * Vegeta screamed in her face. *_You_ don't know what it's like to live among people who have no clue! None of them understand, nor do they try to learn. I am surrounded by people, but have never felt more alone in my life! At least you have each other! *

*Well if you hate it so much, why don't you just come join us? * She glared at him.

*I tried that. * Vegeta said quietly. Reena frowned in confusion.

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away uncomfortably.*Fri- the lizard was waiting at the gate. I was lucky that the earthlings wished me back fairly quickly. *

For the first time Reena showed concern. *When? We had no idea... *

*About 10 years ago... Needless to say, the suicide option is well and truly out. *

Neither of them seemed to want to break the silence. In the background Goku, Gohan and Piccolo stood transfixed, totally absorbed in the conversation.

*Why do you hang around them? * Reena whispered.

Vegeta thought for a moment before he answered. *At first, I stayed because I knew they were important... A part of me also wanted revenge on them, but another part believed I owed them, so I never took any action on that. Since then they have become my last ties to the mortal realm. Without them I have nothing to hold on to. Also, the messes I – we – 've made affect them. They don't deserve to know and suffer our troubles, so I do my best to protect them.*

Reena glared at Vegeta for a moment, then sighed. *...You can't protect them forever. Not if they're going to end up on the wrong side...*

*I will tell them Reena.* Vegeta said softly. *But I will have a hard time convincing them... In the mean time, I need you to stop your assault on the guards of Hell.*

Reena's face was quick to return to anger. *What? No! We need to fight, to finally get something back from those monsters!*

*It's not time for that yet-*

*I don't care! I'm tired of waiting around! It's been 20 years! None of us can wait any longer!*

*You think I feel any better? I want this over just as much as you do, but this is not the way to go about it, and most of all it's not time yet!*

*You are always stupid like this! Holding back when we should fight, and fighting when we should hold back! We pay for your mistakes!*

*What are you talking about? When have I done that?*

* When do you think? You should have stood back and watched me die, like Mecha!

Vegeta snarled. *If Mecha had been as close by as me, he would have done the same!*

But Reena continued. *You let your emotions get the better of you, and the twins and Sasha paid for it!*

Vegeta blanched and took a step back. *What do you mean they paid for it? I'm the only one who paid – it was me who was captured and tortured, not them! *

*You gave in to the torture and told the lizard where they were! They died because of you!* Reena screamed.

Vegeta stared at her, frozen in shock. Just then there was a woosh of air and a tall figure descended out of the sky.

The newcomer was tall and of average weight, with skin the colour of light purple, and giant dragon fly wings sprouting out of his back. His clothes were ragged like Reena's, and his eyes were huge and slanted.

*Reena, that is quite enough!* His voice was soft but firm. Reena scowled at him for a moment, then took off running into the distance, quickly disappearing amongst the boulders.

The dragonfly man sighed and landed in front of Vegeta, who was still frozen staring at nothing. *Vegeta, we have no real way of knowing if you told the lizard anything at all, and even if you did, what you say under torture is not your fault!*

Vegeta did not respond, and the man continued.

*Reena is not really mad at you. She blames herself because her execution drove you to reveal yourself. She has also never been the same since Mecha disappeared, and-*

*What?* Vegeta asked, his eyes snapping to the man's huge orbs.

*You don't know?*

*How would I know, Checha? What happened to him?*

*We don't know. One day he was with us as normal, then the next day he failed to join us for our daily meeting. We've searched for years, but found no trace of him.*

*Tell me he's not-*

*We don't think the lizard has him, we've searched even there.* Checha put his large hands on Vegeta's shoulders. *I will tell the others to stop the attacks on Hell's guards. It has been many years, but you still command us, as the Dragons decreed. We will always be yours, and we will come when you call. Even Reena Solitary.*

Checha planted a soft kiss on Vegeta's forehead, then flew away into the sky.

Vegeta just stood there. So did the z fighters. Long moments passed. Then Goku walked over to Vegeta and simply put his hand on his shoulder. He waited for Gohan and Piccolo to touch him, then teleported them away.

Thank you for reading. I know this brings up more questions than it answers, but I hope you can wait for the answers. I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long – I struggle with anxiety that keeps me from this story. But, I am feeling better lately so I hope to write more often. Reviews and favourite story choices are always appreciated very much!

In the next chapter: the Teretkuns return?


	8. Ch 7: Poison

Supreme Kai was delighted with their achievement, and didn't seem to mind their quick report and departure. Vegeta remained silent the entire time.

.

Goku returned them first to Capsule Corp, and the other three watched as Vegeta freed Kitty from her cage and let her scramble onto his shoulder and bite his ear.

.

"You understood what we said, didn't you?" Vegeta said quietly, still facing away from them.

.

Goku and Gohan exchanged guilty glances, but Piccolo simply answered "Yes."

.

Vegeta sighed heavily. "I really don't feel like explaining everything right now. If you have any trust for me at all, please just keep it all to yourselves."

.

Goku was about to ask something but Gohan elbowed him and Piccolo shook his head. With a sigh, the three warriors departed.

.

.

.

.

That night Goku, Gohan and Piccolo refused to tell anyone what happened in Hell. Even Dende could not convince them to breathe a word of it. When Vegeta saw no angry z fighters kicking down his door to ask him questions, he was a pleased that the other three trusted him at least that much. He contemplated this as he put in a call to the President.

.

"I've decided to accept your offer of the Advisor position," he told President Sabio, "if you agree to help me find a good lawyer. Looks like I'm really going to need one..."

.

.

.

.

.

Over the next few days most of the z fighters relaxed back into normal life. Bulma was preparing for the court case, while Vegeta settled into his new job as Advisor to the President. He had to attend all cabinet meetings and other important events, and read up on... everything to do with Earth. When he was not at work, Vegeta spent most of his time reading up on Earth child-court law. When Bra returned from her camp, Vegeta let Bulma take her to a hotel – the last thing he wanted was to make a scene that would upset Bra. Instead Vegeta met with the expensive lawyer that the President had referred him to, and tried to prepare for the impending court case. But something happened that put everything on hold...

.

The Z fighters were all called together to meet with President Sabio and his cabinet, because a ship with distinctive Teretkun markings had been spotted approaching Earth. Everyone was relieved that it appeared to be a single small ship, not large enough to be transporting an invading army. The Earth defensive forces had made many improvements to their defences since the recent invasion, but no one was certain that they could hold off a similar attack. Gohan had the idea of trying to feel what kis were aboard the ship, so all the z fighters concentrated. To their surprise they felt about 5 significant kis along with some other lesser kis. The strong ones had enough power to challenge someone like Krillin, but would stand no chance against the super saiyans or androids.

.

The President heard all the suggestions of his cabinet and the z fighters, then gave his orders. Bulma was to pinpoint the arrival time and destination of the ship, and Earth's defence forces would surround the site, but leave the initial contact to the z fighters. Sabio wanted all the fighters wearing radios for communication, and ordered that Goku, Gohan and Piccolo make the first contact while the other fighters hid their ki and looked for attempts at trickery. After all, why would teretkuns without the ability to combat both armies and high ki levels, approach Earth? They must have some kind of plan that the Earthlings could not guess at.

.

To combat the obvious problem that another ki-blocking machine would pose (despite Vegeta's assurances that they couldn't possibly have another), the President ordered the z fighters to lure the teretkuns out of their ship, then destroy it as quickly as possible (Bulma protested at the loss of possible technology, but was overruled). Sabio and his cabinet would be watching from the capital, but a surveillance team – overseen by Vegeta - would relay all that happened.

.

.

.

.

.

On the day of the attack, all the z fighters were ready to carry out their roles in the fight. Chichi, Launch and Videl were once again minding the kids in the Capsule Corp bunker, but this time they weren't allowing the kids to watch what transpired with the Teretkuns. The rest of the Earth was on high alert, ready to run and hide if there was another invasion.

.

The Teretkuns' ship landed just where Bulma said it would. When the door opened, a large blue humanoid creature with a huge frill on the back of his neck stepped out, followed by four smaller figures who were a range of colours but each had long tusks protruding from their mouths. No one else came out of the ship. The blue frilled man flew forwards and greeted Goku, Gohan and Piccolo with seeming civility. He smiled charmingly, and said that he and his crew meant the Earth no harm. In fact, he said, they were in need of help.

.

In the capital, Sabio could hear all this, but he was not at all convinced, and told the z fighters to destroy the ship. 17 and 18 quickly blasted it into little pieces. The Teretkuns didn't even flinch or look back as their ship was destroyed so spectacularly, they just kept smiling at the three z fighters. Vegeta was watching from the nearby surveillance ship and was becoming very suspicious of the smiling aliens. He ordered the technicians with him to scan the area with their best equipment. The scans came up with nothing, but Vegeta did his own scan of the kis in the area. There were some slight disturbances in certain areas, but Vegeta could not tell exactly what they were. He had a hunch, and took over a scanning machine to focus on one of those areas. After going through scan after scan, finally the screen showed a very faint outline of what appeared to be a person. Whoever it was, was somehow invisible, and there were 10 of them surrounding the z fighters. Vegeta didn't wait to find out what they were doing – he ordered the army to fire flares at each of those precise locations. Then he got on the radio to the z fighters.

.

"There are invisible teretkuns surrounding you! We're about to light them up with flares – destroy them as quickly as possible, before they carry out whatever their plan is! Make sure you get all of them!"

.

Though some of the z fighters were a little put off by getting orders from Vegeta, they knew the importance of the situation. When they hit what they thought was air where the flares landed, they instead hit yielding flesh, and the figures appeared. They all wore simple grey armour, and carried guns, but they were very weak compared to the z fighters, and weren't quick enough to shoot before the fighters' lightning fast strikes sent them tumbling from the sky.

.

Vegeta watched from the ship while repeating the scan. He noticed that these teretkuns were carrying dart guns, not normal deadly weapons. Quickly, he thought this over in his mind. Normal guns wouldn't work on the z fighters – their ki was too strong, but an ordinary dart gun might get through to deliver whatever drug it carried. So what was in those dart guns? It was a good thing that the shooters were too slow to fire their weapons before the fighters' got to them.

.

Suddenly the computer beeped at him, and when he looked at it he saw that there was one more disturbance that they had missed. And it was right next to... Goku! Why in the world was Goku so far away from the other fighters, alone with the blue-frilled teretkun? Vegeta tried to contact Goku on the radio, but was unable to get through. That last teretkun could fire at any moment, Goku would be caught unawares, and none of the z fighters were close enough to get there in time to stop it!

.

Vegeta swore at Goku in his head, but he knew there was only one choice. There was no time for anything but...

.

.

Goku was having what he thought was a friendly chat with the blue frilled Teretkun when suddenly Vegeta appeared at his side. Vegeta had two fingers to his forehead as if he'd use instant transmission, but how was that possible? Goku had never taught it to anyone. But there was no time to contemplate this, as a moment after he appeared, Vegeta's left hand caught a dart that would have hit Goku in the arm. Then a figure appeared in front of Vegeta, with Vegeta's right hand imbedded in his chest. Then both the figure and Vegeta dropped from the sky, and the blue frilled guy (whom Goku had almost forgotten about) lunged after them. Goku somehow knew that he had been tricked, and he seized the frilled teretkun and blasted him away from Vegeta (who he was sure could look after himself), then followed him to finish the battle.

.

Meanwhile Piccolo and Gohan had been waiting for Goku to have his chat with the Teretkun, who had convinced Goku to have a private conversation by appealing for his help. Piccolo wasn't fooled by such a ploy, but since he could hear everything they would say with his heightened hearing, he was confident that there was no real danger. When Piccolo saw what happened next, he knew he had made a mistake. But there was no time to undo it now. He flew as fast as possible to the falling Vegeta and the teretkun.

.

Piccolo wrapped his arms around Vegeta's torso and stopped his descent abruptly. Vegeta's now limp hand came free of the teretkun's chest, who continued to fall to the ground.

.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted, then shifted the prince so he lay comfortably in his arms. To his alarm, Piccolo saw that Vegeta's skin was a sickly grey colour, and he was completely limp. His ki was miniscule compared to what it should be, and it was still falling. Piccolo knew there was no time to lose, and he sped off towards Goku.

.

Goku had just finished off the blue frilled teretkun when Piccolo grabbed him by the shoulder and shouted in his ear: "IT us to Dende, now!" Goku was shocked to realise that Piccolo was cradling Vegeta's unconscious body in one arm. Piccolo shook Goku's shoulder and repeated his demand. Goku did as he was told, and the next minute they arrived at the lookout in front of Dende.

.

Piccolo gently laid Vegeta on the tiles, as Dende quickly knelt and placed his glowing hands on Vegeta's chest. Piccolo then turned to Goku and snatched the radio off his ear. With a click Piccolo turned it back on (Goku had turned it off at frilled teretkun's request) and smacked it back onto Goku's ear.

.

"Get back to the fight, and this time, pay attention!" Piccolo roared.

.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, glad to escape the raging namekian. Piccolo turned back to Dende, expecting to see an awake and healthy Vegeta. But instead the saiyan was in the same still position.

.

"I can't heal him," Dende said earnestly, ringing his hands in anxiety "I can only heal injuries, and he's not injured. He's been poisoned by something, you need to get him to a hospital!"

.

Piccolo stared for a moment, disbelievingly. He had no idea that there was anything that Dende could not fix.

Then Mr Popo pushed Dende aside, snatched up the prince's body and shoved him into Piccolo's arms. "Go! Now!" He shouted. Finally Piccolo listened, and flew away towards the capital city below the lookout.

.

.

.

.

From the author: I hope this chapter is ok. I know the writing isn't the best, but I'm not sure how to improve it. If anyone has suggestions, feel free to say. As always, I love your reviews, so please make the effort if you can. Fave stories are great too.


	9. Ch 8: Consequences

All the Z fighters had gathered at the battle ground to celebrate their victory. 18 was on the radio telling Launch, Chichi and Videl that they could let the children out of the bunker. Even the human surveillance team was cheering nearby in their ship. Then came a message on the radio:

"The President congratulates you on your victory and thanks you for your efforts. Please confirm that all of you are safe and well, and prepare to gather at the capital for a debrief."

Gohan, still grinning, did a quick count of the fighters, and the grin slipped from his face. "Guys, where's Piccolo?"

Everyone looked around. Goku scratched his head for a moment, then finally remembered. "I took Piccolo and Vegeta to the lookout just before we finished the battle – Vegeta needed to be healed."

Everyone looked confused, and Krillin piped up: "Vegeta? But I thought he was just observing? How did he get hurt?"

Goku cringed and put a hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Well, that would be my fault. I did something stupid, and I'm still confused as to how it all panned out, but long story short Vegeta stopped one of those invisible guys from getting to me, and somehow got knocked out in the process. Piccolo grabbed him, and I took them to the lookout. Then I came back here."

"Why haven't we heard from them then?" Gohan asked

"Wait," 17 said, "I'll ring Piccolo."

They all waited as 17 held the phone to his ear. 18 asked Krillin in a whisper if he knew about anything going on between her brother and the namek, but he just shrugged.

17 frowned while listening to Piccolo on the phone. "What? How could that have happened?!"

Everyone looked up upon hearing him yell.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" 17 scowled, listened for a moment, then shut the phone with a snap. "Goku, take us all to Piccolo right now!"

Everyone grabbed on to each other and the next moment, they were teleported to a large, crowded white room.

"Where are we?" Krillin asked.

"This is the capital hospital waiting room, sir." A chirpy nurse said while pushing a trolley past them.

"A hospital?!" Practically everyone shouted. Then there was a high-pitched squeal, and Goku dashed around the room in a panic screaming "No needles! Noooooo!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, then laughed as Goku ran into a big green arm.

"Calm yourself Goku." Piccolo growled.

17 grabbed Piccolo's cape and pulled him down to his height. "Where's Vegeta?"

The rest of the Z gang froze in shock – surely they weren't in a hospital looking for Vegeta?

Piccolo sighed uncomfortably. "I don't know – no one will tell me."

"Can't you sense him?!"

"Not anymore."

17 absorbed the dark look on Piccolo's face. "You don't think he's..."

Piccolo just shrugged unhappily.

"Hang on a second," Krillin exclaimed, "Are you telling us that Vegeta is in a hospital? Why didn't Dende just heal him?"

Everyone murmured their agreement.

"He was poisoned, and Dende cannot get rid of poison." Piccolo said solemnly.

"How did this happen?!" 17 demanded.

"One of the invisible teretkuns attempted to shoot Goku with a dart, and Vegeta stopped him, but was hit with the dart himself."

"Vegeta...saved...Goku?" Krillin asked in wonderment.

A loud cough startled them. Everyone turned around to see a young doctor holding a clipboard.

"Are you Vegeta Brief's next of kin?"

Most of them looked confused while thinking of what to say to that, but Goku just happily said "Yep!"

The doctor beckoned. "Please come with me."

He led the group down a white corridor and through a door into what looked like a conference room. As he gestured for them to sit down, a large screen on one wall flickered to life. To everyone's surprise, the President's face appeared.

Mr Sabio nodded to the doctor. "Tell me, doctor, how is my advisor? Just the bare facts – no need to sugar coat anything."

The doctor nodded nervously, coughed and looked at his clipboard. "Mr President, I'm sorry to say that your advisor is not at all well. He appears to have been poisoned by an unknown substance. My fellow doctors are struggling to counter it, as it is nothing we have ever seen before. Currently they are performing surgery to try to relieve the tension on a particular organ, but our limited knowledge of saiyan anatomy is slowing our progress."

All the z gang's jaws dropped.

"Will he recover?" Asked the president while the z fighters just listened in shock.

"I'm afraid it's too early to say sir. We are doing all we can."

The president nodded. "Then get back to work. Update us when you can." He nodded to the z fighters, and the screen turned off.

The doctor turned from the screen, to the group of fighters. "You are all welcome to wait here for more news."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Asked 17.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must leave this fight up to us now."

.

By the next morning they had been joined Piccolo woke up the next morning, still in the waiting room, sitting in a corner with 17 asleep leaning on his shoulder. To his surprise, most of the rest of the z fighters were still there, sprawled around the room, waiting for news of Vegeta's condition. He really hadn't thought they all cared that much. Even most of the non-combatants had turned up sometime during the night including Chichi and Videl.

The door opened, and Bra dragged her mother and brother into the room. Once they were in, she closed the door and glared at them both as if to say, don't leave! Then she ran over and shook Chichi awake.

"Auntie Chi! Auntie Chi!" Chichi woke up with a groan.

"Oh, Bra, it's you."

"Where's my DAD?!" Bra screeched so loud that everyone woke up with a jerk, and Piccolo wished for the millionth time that his ears weren't so sensitive.

"Mummy said that daddy's sick! Where is he? I want to see him! Is he ok? He's not very sick, is he-"

Bulma grabbed Bra's arm and gave her a little shake. "Stop that! I won't have you acting like a spoiled brat. I brought you here like you asked, now you calm yourself down and act with decorum."

Bra's eyes squinted as she tried to remember what that word meant. Chichi rolled her eyes at Bulma, who frowned at her.

"Bra," Chichi said, "We have to wait for a while before we can see your daddy. Why don't you sit down here with m-"

Bulma's face lit up, and she grabbed Bra's arm again. "We can't see him? Fine, we'll leave then. I'm not waiting around here forever."

Bra dug her heels in and squeezed an impressive amount of tears from her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, Piccolo blocked Bulma's route to the door.

"How heartless can you get, human?" His rumbling voice stopped Bulma in her tracks. "The child is worried about her father – the least you can do is let her wait a while until we hear some news about him."

Bulma glared at Piccolo, but Chichi, Videl and 18 were crowding around now, so she just huffed and herded Bra and Trunks to some seats.

.

It wasn't long after that incident, that a doctor opened the door. This was not the same doctor as last time – this one looked older and quite tired. He scanned the room, then pointed a remote at the screen while saying. "If you could all gather around, I will brief you and the President at the same time."

Bulma glared at Bra who already had her mouth open to ask questions and Bra frowned but did not say anything.

The screen turned on and the Presidents face appeared again.

"What can you report, doctor?"

"Well," the doctor began, "the good news is that we have succeeded in stopping the poison from attacking Mr Briefs body. The bad news is that in order to do so we were forced to remove a small unknown organ from the base of his brain."

"WHAT?!" Screamed half the room.

The doctor did not look at all shocked at the reaction, and continued. "We were forced to remove it because the poison gathered inside it and turned its contents into an acid. The organ was threatening to burst, and since it was so close to the brain, we surmised that would probably kill him. It is not a human organ – in fact we don't know exactly what it does. Removing it does not seem to have hampered him, but we will not know the full effects until he wakes and we can examine his functions."

"You really have no idea what the organ does?" Gohan asked.

"I'm afraid we can only guess. It is in the area of the brain that recent research has suggested relates to ki control in a human, but study into that area has only just begun and we know no more."

"Do you expect him to recover, doctor?" The President asked.

"He is stable, but we really cannot know for sure until he wakes." The doctor looked at the group of people. "He can have visitors now, but only 2 at a time and you must remember he is likely to be a bit disoriented when he wakes."

He turned back to the President, and the z gang all made a move for the door at once. Squeezing out little by little, Bra led the way towards where they could now sense Vegeta's tiny ki. They passed a few nurses who gave the large group strange glances but no one stopped them until they came to what must be the door to his room. Here a strict looking nurse with glasses stepped in front of the door.

"Only 2 at a time - doctors orders!"

Bra began to pipe up but Chichi stopped her gently. "Let someone else go in first Bra, just to make sure your dad is up to seeing you, ok?"

Bra nodded grudgingly.

17 and Piccolo went into the room. All the others settled in chairs nearby.

For a few minutes there were only soft murmurs coming from the room. Then suddenly the silence was shattered by a piercing scream. Everyone ran for the room, and pushed their way inside. They could see Vegeta had just woken up, and he was sitting up in bed struggling with 17, who was trying to get him to stay in bed.

First the z gang was shocked by his appearance. His skin was a pale sickly colour and he was wearing only a hospital gown. Most shocking was that the lower half of the back of his head had been shaved of hair and was swathed in bandages.

Vegeta was still screaming, but he was making more sense now. At least, a little sense. He was screaming "Where is he?! Where's raz?!" over and over again.

17 finally managed to push Vegeta against the bed, and Piccolo leaned over and stared Vegeta in the eyes for a moment. Somehow that seemed to calm him, and he leant back and took a few deep breaths. Then when Piccolo broke eye contact, Vegeta just looked at 17 and said again "Where is he?"

17 hesitated, and Piccolo leant over and whispered something in Vegeta's ear. Meanwhile Krillin and some of the others asked "What's he talking about?", but 17 shushed them.

Vegeta seemed to be thinking about whatever Piccolo had said to him. Then his eyes seemed to clear a little, and he cupped his hands in his lap and seemed to concentrate.

That was when the z gang noticed his hands and realised with gasps why he had always worn gloves before then. His hands and fingers were mottled with scar tissue. There was not a scrap of normal flesh on them – the skin was all torn and twisted, almost like they'd been dipped in acid, but even that would not have left this kind of devastation.

They were so busy staring at his hands that it took them a few moments to realise what he was trying to do – he was trying to summon some ki. And judging by his frustrated expression that was beginning to show a hint of despair, he wasn't able to summon anything.

"Hang on," Bulma said, "this 'Raz' he was looking for is his ki? What kind of madman names his own ki? I knew he must be crazy-"

Piccolo snarled at her and 17's face twisted in anger, but it was at that moment that the nurse finally managed to squeeze her way into the room.

"Out! All of you!" She ordered, and managed to shoo all of them except 17 out into the waiting room again. Bulma grabbed Bra's hand in a huff and marched away. Bra was upset and confused, but this time everyone was too shocked to stop them from leaving. Trunks hesitated with a look of concern on his face before following his mother and sister.

.

Meanwhile over in a corner Gohan was caught up in a sudden vision. He saw a small gnarled yellow creature with horns in front of him waving a smoking candle over his gloved hand. His hand was clasped with another larger hand. He looked up the muscled arm into the face of the man he loved. A man whose face pierced fear deep into Gohan despite his reassuring smile and took him back to his memories of when he was a very small boy.

.

The others all sat down and thought about what they'd just seen and heard.

"Does that mean he can never use his ki again?" Krillin wondered.

"Surely not," Yamcha speculated, "once he's healed it'll come back... right?"

A few of them nodded hesitantly.

"I don't think it's that easy." Piccolo stated.

"How do you know?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo scowled darkly, but only said "I just know."

Everyone seemed to take Piccolo's word for truth, and they all sat there mulling over what it meant if Vegeta could no longer use his ki. It hit them all hard, that what Vegeta seemed to have always cared about the most, could now be gone forever.

"There's something else I don't understand," Goku said, "when Vegeta stopped that guy from darting me, he seemed to use instant transmission, but I've never taught it to anyone."

They all looked even more stunned, but Piccolo just said "Vegeta is very good at copying other people's moves." Goku's confusion disappeared at that but some of the others weren't so easily convinced.

.

Then suddenly the fighters in the room looked up towards the door to Vegeta's room.

"What?" Chichi asked.

"Vegeta and 17 are leaving..." Gohan said "They must be going out the window..."

"17 will be taking him to Dende." Piccolo rumbled.

Goku sprang up and grinned. "Well that's great! Dende can heal him, and he'll be good as new! Grab on everyone, I'll take us to the lookout."

Chichi shook her head a little at her husband's naivety but stood up with the rest to lay a hand on Goku.

The next moment they arrived at the lookout next to Dende just as 17 touched down next to them with his arms wrapped around Vegeta. Good thing the prince's hospital gown was not the kind that opens at the back.

Vegeta didn't say anything, but sat down on the tiles at Dende's motioning. Dende's glowing hands examined him for a moment, then his hands moved to the bandage on the back of his head and he asked "may I?"

Vegeta nodded stiffly, and Dende carefully removed the bandage. There was no sign of pain on Vegeta's face, but then he did seem to be a master at hiding such things.

Dende laid his hands on the back of Vegeta's head, where there was a jagged wound with stitches holding it together. Everyone watched as the stitches fell out, the wound closed up, and hair grew until Vegeta had his normal bushy flame of hair.

Dende stepped back and Vegeta stood up slowly. He cupped his hands and concentrated. Nothing.

Vegeta scowled and clenched his fists. His head shot up, and his glare grabbed Goku's attention.

"This is all your fault!" Vegeta growled, "If you hadn't been so stupid... why must you take EVERYTHING from me?!"

Everyone leaned back a little and some even stepped back from the force of Vegeta's fury. But then Vegeta's frown faltered and he swayed a little on his feet. Dende gently laid his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"You need to rest." Dende told him, "Come on. Mr Popo has been preparing you a room."

Vegeta let Dende turn him and push him gently towards a doorway.

Goku looked crestfallen. "I'm really sorry Vegeta..." He called after them, but there was no response.

.

.

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter – sorry it took me so long to write it. I want you to know I have in no way given up on this story. Please review – I love reviews


End file.
